Nature of the Beast
by Soulful Dead
Summary: I'm a trained assassin, a killer, an emotionless experiment. So why does he make my heart skip a beat?
1. Chapter 1

_**sooooo this is my first fanfic...EVER...so yah sorry if it's bad**_

_**i don't own One Piece cuz if i did i would (beep...beep) and make (beep...beep...beep)  
**_

_**please please please be nice :3**_

* * *

**-Topaz Eyed Bandit-**

"Do you call?"

"Hell yah I call!"

"What about you uh Mister?"

The gamblers turned to a dark figure wearing a blue rimmed black beanie that covered the face with a few strands of silver hair. There was a few piercings along her ear and and wolf fang collar around her neck. Because of the jacket, they couldn't tell it was actually a female who grinned broadly at them revealing pointed canines.

"I call." She placed the cards down, revealing a royal flush. "I win again."

"Son of a bitch! You're cheating!"

The girl kept her smile, pulling all the money towards her way. "Why would I possibly want to cheat? I am a much better poker player than you lot."

Before she could take all the money away, a hand slammed down on the table stopping her. She looked up, her eyes calm. They were the color of dark gold with dark markings making it almost look like eyeliner and a red star tattoo under the right eye. There were a lot more people surrounding the table now. She was greatly outnumbered, yet she did not move. The one who slammed his fist down sat in the chair across from her, leaning close. Her sensitive nose picked up the scent of booze and cheap perfume of whores. It was quite repulsive.

"Listen kid, if you want to live any longer, you'll just hand over half of your winnings."

"I won fair and square. It's not my fault your boys can't play poker."

"Cheeky little bastard, ain't ya? This is my last warning. Hand over half of the money and we'll be on our way. Understand?"

No one saw the knife coming. The girl had stabbed the man's hand straight through, pinning him to the table. His howls of pain rang out through the bar and everyone tensed, but no one dared to interfere. She stood, gathering her money in her bag before it got bloody. The gamblers were desperately trying to pull the knife out with no luck. Everyone else stepped out of her way as she passed, but stopped before the door, turning towards the gamblers.

"I really enjoyed the game. You should came by again if you like. And you can keep the knife as a gift. See ya."

She walked out with a bow of her head and into the streets of the lawless spring island called Anchor's Point. People were throwing bottles, knives, and whatever else they could get their hands on. The girl casually walked down the street, dodging whatever object flew her way. She's been on this island for almost 3 months now after arriving from Water Seven and she does like the rowdiness of the place. That's really the only reason why she stayed and also because it's a safe place for her. She's always been around pirates and was raised by the world's most wanted man, Dragon, leader of the Revolutionary Army. She has already made a name for herself, mainly because of her affiliation with the Revolutionary Army and who her real father is. It doesn't bother her much and she doesn't advertise it. If everyone knew who she was, she wouldn't have anyone to play poker with.

"You didn't go easy on them did you, Ren?"

Noir Ren stopped, turning towards a young man a few years older than her 19 years of age, leaning against the side of a building. She took her beanie off and ran a hand through her short silver hair. Her bangs were longer that the back which stuck up like a boys. One odd thing about her hair besides it being silver, is on the right side was a black braid with two blue feathers tied in at the top. She pulled her beanie back on as the young man Delyon walked towards her, eying the bag clutched in her grasp and raised a brow. Ren looks up to Delyon as an older brother and was in a similar situation as her. His family was accidentally killed in a raid and Dragon took him in. She was about nine when she first meet him. She nursed him back to health and he became her family. When she left the Revolutionary Army at 17, Delyon went with her.

"You really are a scary person."

"I'll take that as a compliment, my dear brother."

"Don't flatter yourself."

Ren stuck her tongue out at him and walked off, heading towards the eastern side of town where a huge house stood at the end of the road. She won that in a game the day she arrived and the previous owners, nasty people, are still trying to get it back. Unfortunately for them, Ren is very dangerous with a knife or anything that has a blade and she has never missed her target. She's been training ever since her mother died 13 years ago, trying to better herself, trying to prove to the world that she's worthy. If she has to spill a little blood to do that, then she will. But there's a slight problem. Everyone wants her. It's not just the World Government. Bounty hunters, other pirates. Strangest of all, the ones that wants her the most is Dr. Vegapunk. She was one of his experiments that actually lived long enough to see the world. Though most of it, she's been running. There was a time when she was caught by the Marines and tortured. The gunshot wound on through her left shoulder still ached.

"I've been meaning to ask this, but what the hell are we going to do with all this money? I mean we've got plenty to travel the world several times possibly."

Ren shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe buy an island and call myself a god. Or maybe go back home."

"To the New World?"

The bandit stopped. It's the truth. Ren was born in the New World, but has very little memory of it. That's because her mother fled the New World when Ren was just six after the years of experiments. Not once did her mother ever tell her what happened or why she looks so different from other humans. A few months later, they were picked up by Dragon. Unfortunately, her mother had suddenly fallen ill and died, leaving Ren behind with almost nothing. Ren shook her head and kept walking.

"Probably not. I don't have a home anymore."

"What about your real dad's home?"

"Right. The whole world is going to follow me to wherever my father lives and annihilate the entire Noir family. Also, even though I look completely human, don't forget what I am!"

"Eh well speaking as a man, you are pretty hot for a weapon."

Ren punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Hey hey hey! I was being honest."

"Do not make me part of your fantasies."

"Like I'd ever."

The bandit huffed and walked into the empty house, greeted by the few servants there were. When she won the house, she had won everything in it, including the servants who have as much freedom as she does in the house. The steps of her combat boots echoed as she headed up the marble stairs towards one of the many master bedrooms. She took off her jacket and beanie, leaving her in a plain white tank top and her cargo pants which were tucked into her boots. Growing up around outlaws, she never cared for fancy feminine clothes. Most of the time they get bloody anyway.

It was quite the rare thing to have such a nice house in very good condition on such a rowdy island. The previous owners were rather rich and could afford to buy protection. But that all ended in a single game of poker against Ren.

"Um Master Noir?" The door creaked open and a young maid stepped in. "May I speak with you?"

"Sure. What's the matter Cinne?"

"Well, you've been very kind to us in short time you've been here. I was just wondering, are you going to stay?"

That was a good question. Ren's never really thought about it. But she made a promise to Dragon to go find the one he spoke of. She can't just sit here and expect to find him. Although she has a very good feeling she'll be meeting him soon from all the rumors she's heard.

"I'm not quite sure on how to answer that Cinne. Honestly, I really don't know."

"Oh I see. It was just a question. Excuse me."

The young maid bowed her head and left. After Ren had won the house, she let the servant's families stay in the mansion as well. Sure she may be a human that is driven by the scent of human blood and comes from a long line of assassins, but she believes that everyone deserves to be treated equally. No matter if you're human, giant, Fishman or some experiment. Although, humans tend to think they're better than everyone else and think they can use others to do their bidding. That's why Ren only trusts a small handful of humans.

The bandit stood from the bed and went into the bathroom that had a huge soaking tub. She stripped completely from the rest of her clothes and stood before a mirror, admiring her body. She's grown to be a bit of a narcissist. Her tan skin was flawless, except for a few scars from 13 years of training and the clan of Noir family symbol upon her right shoulder. It was a red wing black butterfly with white cross bones behind in and Noir printing in black lettering, one letter on each bone. There was also a white wolf tattoo with gleaming gold eyes covering her back. That's a reminder of what many use to call her. A pitiful excuse really.

Her body had been modified due to a Vegapunk experiment called the Animalis Project. She doesn't know exactly what it is. All she knows is that she was turned into a human weapon with animalistic qualities. She has an amazing amount of strength as well as speed. All of her senses are heighten a great amount. Her gaze traveled down to a set of three numbers, printed in black just below the hollow of her through.

"Project number 042 the She-Wolf."

* * *

"Island! Island! ISLAND!"

"Would you calm down?! It's not safe to go onto an island at night. We should wait until morning. Lower the anchor!"

"Right my dear!"

"You are such a dumbass."

"What was that?"

"You heard me or do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Knock it off! Lower the anchor now. We'll rest here until morning then go ashore. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

_**soooo here be chapter 1  
**_

_**i hope it was okay and not too boring sorry if it's a bit complicated i'll explain in the future chapters  
**_

_**her last name Noir is French for black and her first name Ren is Japanese for water lily...black water lily**_

_**sounded kinda cool and i wanted a somewhat boyish name for her**_

_**ja ne minna!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter 2...so far so good i guess. i'm trying :) nothing wrong with that right?  
**_

_**um so here we are -fluster- eheheh sorry**_

_**don't own One Piece just my O.C. Ren  
**_

* * *

**-That Girl Is Murder-  
**

_"Mama, why are you crying? Are you sad?"_

_"No no my little pup. It's just every time I see you, I see your father."_

_"My papa?"_

_"Yes darling. Your father is a great man. One day, you'll grow up to be just like him. Strong, smart, yet caring and loyal."_

_"Really mama?"_

_"My little wolf pup, one day your name will reach far beyond the heavens. And when it does, no one will ever be able to bring you down."_

* * *

The pale haired bandit grumbled angrily as she slowly woke up from the nights sleep. Of all the things to be dreaming about, she had to dream of her mother. Ren sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stretched, letting out a loud yawn. There was some cloud cover with bits of sun shining through and the ocean was quite calm. She stood from her bed, taking off her over sized pajama shirt and grabbed fresh pants and a tank top. With the weather relatively nice, she thought about going for a swim, but stopped, changing her direction towards the open balcony windows. The gentle rustled her short silver strands and brought the scent of the sea.

"The winds have changed."

"Hey Ren! You up?"

"Just a minute, Delyon. Let me get dressed first and don't even think about coming in here."

"You'd tear my head off if I did."

"Jerk," Ren muttered and went back inside, ignoring her bikini and pulled the rest of her clothes on. "Is something going on today?"

"There's a pirate ship that arrived early this morning."

"No surprise there."

"From Water Seven."

Ren tensed and threw the door open. "For real?"

"Yeah for real."

"What's it look like?"

"Kinda small with a lion figure head. And a skull with a straw hat."

"A straw hat? Oh man that's him."

"Who's him?"

"Dragon's son. The one I should team up with."

"Oh right. But you don't even know the guy. Why should you even bother?"

"Because Delyon, even though we aren't related, Monkey can be considered my brother."

"But what about that?" Delyon asked, pointing at the numbers on her chest, then to her shoulder. "There might be someone that knows about the Noir family and they're going to be curious about those numbers."

"Yeah that's true. But Dragon said I should seek out his son and form an alliance. But then you're right...Oh this is such a twist."

"You have to be careful of who to trust Ren. There's quite a few people after your head."

"Yeah yeah I know that Delyon. I promised Dragon that I would and I never break my promises."

"If you say so. Anyway, Cinne has breakfast for us so hurry before I eat it all."

Delyon left and Ren ran back towards the balcony, looking down at the harbors. Her heart began to beat faster when she finally saw the small ship with the distinctive straw hat Jolly Roger on the main sail. She really wanted to go, but something inside was telling her to run. What's she suppose to do? The son of Dragon is on that ship, in a sense her brother. Yet she's afraid of who or what he might already have with him.

"This totally blows."

Before going downstairs, Ren went to her closet which was filled with weapons. Only ones with a blade. There were different types of swords, knives and spears from around the world, but there was one weapon in particular she took a fancy to. She carefully pushed the other weapons aside and picked up her favorite. It was a black steel boomerang that stood roughly three feet tall and had a hidden super sharp blade along the outer edge and handles on each inner side along with one in the middle. It took quite a few years before she mastered such an unusual weapon, but it's very handy. No only can it be thrown, it can also be used like a sword. If not carefully used though, it is very dangerous. She grabbed the strap for it as well and put everything in its proper place then headed down the stairs. A couple of the other maids greeted her with polite bows as she passed and into the huge dinning room. Delyon was already at the table, munching away. Ren sat next to him, grabbing the largest hunk of beef.

"What's with the boomerang? You only have that if something serious is going on."

"Something serious is going on. The winds have changed and the ocean is calm. Now that the Straw Hats are here, there's going to be some intense commotion."

"Like a calm before a storm?"

"Exactly." Ren took a huge bite out of the beef and scarfed it down in seconds. "Monkey has a bounty of 300 million and everyone is going to be all over him, wanting that money."

"Figure out what you're going to do?"

"Yup. I'm going to join them."

* * *

Zoro was dead bored. He was struck watching the ship like always and he usually goes to sleep or drinks yet this time he couldn't. There was this unsettling feeling in his gut, making him keep a steady hand on Kitetsu. Was it the island full of outlaws? If he was still hunting pirates, this island would make him rich. Or was it something else?

"God I'm so fucking bored!"

He suddenly tensed and stood, looking around with his hand on his sword. There was someone here, but where? Then he felt it. A beastly air. A bloodthirsty animal staring him down.

"Show yourself, you bastard."

His gaze went up towards the top where a lone person stood. The person jumped down, landing before him, but didn't say a word. An uneasy chill crawled down his spine. The person stood a few inches shorted than him and he couldn't see the face because the head was down.

"Who the hell are you?"

No answer.

"Won't talk huh? Fine then. I'll just cut you down!"

Zoro unsheathed Kitetsu and attacked the figure, bringing his blade up to slash down with amazing speed. He was expecting what happened next. The person caught his blade with both hands, yet no blood fell. There was no one he could think of that could do that. In such a small lithe body, he felt so much power.

"What a way to say hello."

It was a woman's voice, a sultry tone, soft low and dangerous. The person looked up, a young girl roughly the same age as him with eyes like dark gold, glimmering and inhuman with a red star underneath her right eye. He could see some loose strands of silver hair from underneath the hat, but there was a black braid on the right with two blue feathers. She kept her gaze locked with his. He lowered his blade, but didn't sheath it, keeping his hand tightly around the hilt.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Not a nice person are you?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"Jeez okay okay no need to be an asshole."

The swordsman brow twitched. "Don't start calling me names, you little bitch."

"Hey! That's very rude and offensive!"

"You started it."

"That's because you were being mean."

"Tch, whatever."

"Same to you."

She was still keeping her gaze steady with his. So many people fear him, yet she's acting like he's an everyday guy. She didn't even flinch when he attacked her. Heaving a breath, Zoro finally sheathed his sword as she turned away from him and jumped onto the railing, facing the town. When he studied her carefully, he thought he saw a faint image of a wolf. He blinked and it was gone. He also noticed a boomerang strapped her her back. What an odd choice of weapon.

"What is it that you want?"

"Being nice now? I'm here to speak with your captain."

"To speak with him or to kill him?"

She looked over, those eyes staring him down. "I have business with him. Besides, if I wanted any of you pirates dead, I would have done so."

He knew she was telling the truth. There was that bloodthirsty aura around her. He just watched her as she glanced around the ship or at the harbor. There was another thing bothering him about her. He didn't sense the presence of a human.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?!"

And here comes Luffy. Zoro made his way to the railing, looking over where the rest of the crew was. The girl just stood there, staring them down with a calm face.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Monkey D. Luffy. My name is Ren and I want to join your crew."

"Say what?"

"That's right. Your father said that if I ever meet you I should become your ally. Since you're the captain, I-"

A gunshot rang out and Ren felt a slight burn on her cheek, followed by warmth flowing down. She reached up, smearing the blood on her face. Zoro was first to react, unsheathing Kitetsu again and joined her up on the railing. People scattered as a large group advanced towards the pirates, ready for an attack. Ren recognized some of them from the bar when she played poker. They didn't look to happy.

"I finally found ya, you fucking bastard."

"Friends of yours?" Zoro asked the girl in a whisper.

"Nope. They're just people I pissed off yesterday."

"Well then they're all yours."

He heard her let out a bored sigh. "Wonderful."

"Why don't you come down here? I have to repay you for stealing out money and ruining my hand."

"It's not my fault you can't handle the outlaw life. If you're not willing to take any risks, what's the point of calling yourself a pirate?"

"Shut up! You go running to you friends because in truth, you're just a weak son of a bitch who takes advantage of people."

"What's the point in arguing? Hey Monkey, you might want to come up here with the rest of your crew. Don't want you to get in my way."

Without saying anymore, she pulled of her hat, stuffed it in her jacket pocket before pulling that off along with her boomerang and tying it around her waist, leaving her in a plain dark grey tank top. Zoro stepped off the railing, noticing a black butterfly tattoo with bright red wings and the name Noir printed out in the crossbones on her right shoulder. That name sounded familiar. He also noticed another tattoo, a white one on her back, but couldn't make out what it was. That shitty cook behind him was getting all excited, seeing more of her lithe body. Some of the men down below backed off as she took up her weapon, her topaz eyes flickering and the inhuman aura increasing in anger. Zoro saw that faint image of the snarling wolf again. Those guys are so dead.

"Boss, look at her arm. That tattoo...that's the insignia of the family of assassins. The clan of Noir! That's Ginro the Bloodstained Bandit."

"That's not my name anymore, bastard, but yes I am from the Noir family."

"S-shit! When did the Straw Hats get such a dangerous person on their crew?"

"I haven't joined them. Not yet anyways. Well, ciao."

She raised her boomerang, pressing the button on the side, releasing the hidden blade before throwing it with such speed and strength. Those in its path were sliced through, limbs and innards falling from their bodies with gushes of blood. The wooden harbor was dyed red in a matter of seconds. The boomerang came back towards Ren who caught it with ease. The victim's blood flowed down the weapon and onto her arm, making her let out a feral growl. She lifted her stained hand towards her mouth, licking the blood from her fingers.

"Some animals are drawn by the scent of human blood. Did you know that?"

Zoro gripped his hand to stop it from shaking. For some strange reason, he actually felt afraid of her. The only time he felt this kind of fear was when he faced Mihawk and he lived to tell about it. He has a feeling if he ever went against this unknown girl, he doesn't think he'd survive.

Ren crouched down, the leapt towards the sky with an inhuman leap, holding the boomerang with both hands as she plummeted to the ground. She swung her weapon straight down with blinding speed, slicing cleanly through the leader. It took a full second before the body split in two, spilling the innards. Blood sprayed like a geyser, coating Ren completely red. She didn't seemed bothered.

"Humans are so pathetic. They think they have the right to control everyone because they have numbers. Humans are stupid lowlife bastards who take advantages over others. Now for the rest of you, if you don't want your guts spilling, I suggest you run."

They didn't need to be told twice. The remaining pirates, scrambled, leaving behind the bloody mess. Ren just stared at the mangles bodies and the pools of red, her heart beat increasing. Her pupils dilated. The scent was getting to her, making her mind go blank.

_Devour._

Ren flinched, hearing that raspy voice in the back of her head. The boomerang slipped from her grasp, clanking onto the harbor as she raised her bloody hands up. She breathed in the stench of death, her body shaking.

_Devour._

"Hey, you still alive?"

The bandit snapped back to reality, thanks to that deep voice of Zoro. She dropped her hands to her side and shook her head before turning to face the Straw Hats. They had mixed expressions as they stared down at the bloodstained girl with silver hair and animal like eyes. This is the first time Zoro's ever seen anyone fight like that, not having any remorse of taking another life. Their gazes met and all he saw was a hungry wolf wanting more blood in those glimmering eyes. Something twisted in his stomach. That something was fear. Fear of her.

"Sorry about that guys. Probably scared ya huh? Well I hope you consider my offer. The log should be set by tomorrow so come by my house whenever. It's the biggest one in town."

She nodded her head and took up her boomerang then left through the alley ways. Zoro watched the silver haired girl vanish as the others discussed what to do. He's not exactly sure if it would be a good thing or a bag thing to have her join. Knowing his captain for as long as he has, he has a pretty good feeling though, this won't be the last time he'll see her.

* * *

_**aiya i finally finished it i sincerely apologize for any mistakes  
**_

_**the name Ginro means "silver wolf" and it's an important name so hopefully i can explain it...soon**_

_**working hard on this story so please be patient if you actually like it**_

_**ja matta ne!**_


End file.
